


Accidental crop-top

by treehousq



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Writing, Banter, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Oops, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Random & Short, Sharing Clothes, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000, YouTube, tumblr: otp-prompts-for-you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Dooo burst into laughter as he took in the dark-haired man’s situation. He was wearing one of Dooo’s t-shirts, notoriously known for being fitting on his smaller frame, though on McNasty it looked like a poorly tailored crop top. And holy shit did it look hilarious.
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/McNasty, McDooo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Accidental crop-top

**Author's Note:**

> while digging through my docs i found this one finished. it was more of a random prompt drabble i found but i figured since there isn't a lot of gøøns content on here i might as well share it lmao.
> 
> request anything i'm desperate. <3

Dooo lounged on McNasty’s couch, mindlessly flipping through different videos on YouTube as he hummed a tune to himself, simply enjoying the calmness of the day so far.

He was just waiting for McNasty to wake up so it’d get more hectic.

After a while of fruitless video surfing, he let out a sigh, long and dramatic, tired of looking through boring videos that just weren’t interesting him. He heaved himself off the couch, letting his joints crack a little after lying down all morning, and made his way to his bag of clothes nearby, digging around to find something comfortable. An idea struck him as he was rummaging around in his bag and he just couldn’t help himself.

With a cautionary glance to McNasty’s bedroom door and a cheeky smile on his face, Dooo crept into the room successfully. McNasty hardly ever woke up before 2 PM, but it made Dooo feel cooler almost by sneaking around, it was a childish nostalgia.

He immediately began rummaging through the t-shirts McNasty had in one of his dressers drawers and found a soft, loose white tee that he liked. It was plain, no decals or anything on it, surprisingly enough, and it was even bigger on him than it was in his hands. It was comfy as all hell though as he grabbed at the collar and snuggled into it.

One final glance accompanied with a smile was all Dooo did before he tip-toed out of the room, still clutching the collar of the shirt as he scampered back into the kitchen.

“12:04 PM? Yeah, he’s not waking up for a while…” He mumbled to himself, mindlessly looking through the fridge for something to drink. At the bottom of the fridge, closer to the back, Dooo found some water bottles and figured that was a good start to the day, so he snatched one and popped the cap, downing at least half of it before smacking it down on the counter. He sighed dramatically like everyone always does in those commercials for “refreshing” drinks, even though you know it probably tastes like goat cum or something because of all of the processed shit in it.

Or that was at least Dooo’s opinion anyway.

He started making breakfast out of pure boredom, which sounds very house-wife of him but oh well, it was productive right? Just eggs and toast, pretty simple and easy, though he didn’t really process how easy until a plate for him and McNasty, including extra eggs on a separate plate for later, was cooked in less than ten minutes and ready to eat. Something along the lines of “well shit” left Dooo’s mouth as he crossed his arms and observed the prepared table.

“Morn’...” A deep voice half-mumbled, catching Dooo’s attention.

There stood McNasty, brown hair unruly at this hour and his eyes drooping so low Dooo wondered if he had fallen back asleep on his feet like a fucking horse.

“Morning babe. You look like shit.” He couldn’t help but laugh as he eyed the sleepy man who merely glared in response.

McNasty rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Well sorry I didn’t steal someone else’s clothes so I could look extra cute for no goddamn reason.”

Dooo cocked a brow, arms crossed and lips curled into a smile. “Well at least come eat breakfast, want something to drink?”

The taller man nodded, requesting a Dr. Pepper. Dooo checked the fridge, not a soda in sight–oddly enough. “There aren’t any. You have waters though.”

A childish grimace accompanied McNasty’s grumbled “fine,” it made Dooo almost laugh.

Now here’s the thing with McNasty, he’s like a literal fucking kid, you turn your back for two seconds and what happens? He’s gotten into something again.

Dooo burst into laughter as he took in the dark-haired man’s situation. He was wearing one of Dooo’s t-shirts, notoriously known for being fitting on his smaller frame, though on McNasty it looked like a poorly tailored crop top. And holy shit did it look hilarious.

“You look like a fucking toddler going to a backwoods beauty pageant, McNasty.”

“Soo, I’m cute as hell?”

Dooo shook his head with a laugh as he walked up to McNasty, kissing his hand. “Hell no, you’re honestly terrifying.”

McNasty didn’t really say anything at first as he pouted. They just stood there with each other, their size differences and polar opposite clothing rather striking on a first glance.

“What if I wore this outside.”

“McNasty I swear to god–”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on discord @ treehousq#7453 i'm always down to talk


End file.
